The Bart Simpson Show
The Bart Simpson Show is a dramedy and slice-of-life TV series that premiered March 2 at midnight on The Teddy Channel. The series' goal is to at least have 4 seasons, as announced by the creator. Plot Bart moves into Teddy's house after his mother Marge told him to. He has adventures at Teddy's house, sometimes dealing with his girlfriend, Little Reddie. Characters These are the characters that appear in the show. * Bart Simpson The main character. He is a member of The Simpsons. Falls in love with Little Reddie on the pilot. *'Little Reddie' The other main character and Bart's girlfriend. He is Teddy's daughter. Her name is a spoof of Little Debbie. *'Lloyd' The green ninja that appears in the show. He doesn't get along with the Teddy family. *'Tiny Death Star' The creation of Lloyd who has the same annoying antics as Lloyd. *'Frosty' Bart's new friend in Bart Simpson + Frosty. Has a crush on BMO in Bart Simpson in Bad Timing and become a couple. *'BMO' Frosty's girlfriend in Bart Simpson in Bad Timing. Reveals to have met Frosty in The North Pole. Is based on a character from Adventure Time. Series Overview This is the seasons for The Bart Simpson Show, which aired at midnight of March 2. It centers around Bart Simpson, who moves with Teddy and the family. In there, he meets Little Reddie, and falls in love with her. The plot is about him dealing with dramedy, slice-of-life and supernatural situations. Season 1 of the show contains 26 episodes, 52 segments. Episode Guide These are all the episodes of The Bart Simpson Show. 52 episodes are produced. Series overview 'Pilot' 'Season 1: 2014' * The series was originally rated TV-Y7, it's now rated TV-PG, starting with episode 9, though some episodes have still the TV-Y7 rating, or some will have TV-Y7-FV. * The series is currently on hiatus and will come back August for 4 new episodes. * On August 3, 2014, the Teddy Channel added more episodes. * The "Bad Stuffies" episode is replaced with the "Klopman diamond" episode for unknown reasons. * 1st season may end in August, probably. It was also rumored to end late 2014, too. 'Season 2 (2014-2015)' * This season will conclude with a special called "Bart and Gang Are Stalked By a Secret Enemy", which will introduce a unknown character, who, has been stalking the gang and will separate them * 2nd season will have guest stars. * Frank Cap dies, so Bart searches for answers of why. * Characters' secrets will be revealed, like Teddy's 2st girlfriend was someone else. * Bart will start working at Stuffybaun, along with Kitty. Future A season 3 is possibly in production, but right now, it is unknown.5 A film is possibly going to air, but it is also unknown. According to the creator, if season 2 goes well, the season 3rd will premiere May 2015 with 40 episodes. A 4th season is to premiere Summer 2015. References 1. ^ Season 1 for "The Bart Simpson Show" 2. ^ "The Bart Simpson Show" in March 3. ^ "The Bart Simpson Show" To End Its 1st Season 4. ^ "The Bart Simpson Show" Renewed for a 2nd Season 5. ^ Future Seasons for "The Bart Simpson Show"